The present invention relates generally to an image forming apparatus, and particularly to an image forming apparatus having a binding function.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 41261/1986 discloses a copying machine provided with a binding device adjacent to the heating rollers of its fixing unit. In this copying machine, discharged sheets of paper are bound by utilizing the heat generated from the fixing unit.
Japanese Utility Model Laying-Open No. 121456/1986 discloses another copying machine with a binding device incorporated in a sorter provided adjacent to the copying machine body. In this copying machine, copy-processed sheets discharged from the body are received and bound by the binding device.
Such conventional image forming apparatuses having a binding function do not have any means of handling malfunctions which might occur during operation of the binding device.
In such conventional apparatus, an operator cannot satisfactorily observe the binding condition of the binding device. Particularly, it is unlikely he can discover any malfunction in the operation of the binding device.